High Enough
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: A Naru/Hina song fic because I got bored and couldn't sleep. I don't own the song, creator details are inside with a disclaimer.


High Enough – Damn Yankees

 **A/N: I only kinda sorry for the long break but the writer's block has basically made me it's bitch as of right now and I've stayed up until almost three in the morning just to type this because I couldn't sleep because I ended up thinking too much again. Sigh, I promise nothing in way of updates but to any of you new peeps on my account I welcome you, the old ones that have stuck around I thank you aaaaaaaaaaaand for the ghosts…keep on ghosting yo. I do it a lot to so no hard feelings. As always PM's and requests are always welcome/open because I am stumped with everything rn. Even life.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HIGH ENOUGH. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED BY THE DAMN YANKEES CAUSE IT'S THEIR'S. THIS IS SIMPLY A FANFIC SO I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO KISHIMOTO'S NARUTO. THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY.**

 ** _"I don't wanna hear about it, anymore."_**

I watch as a dark haired girl on the corner seat of the bar takes another swig of her beer. Her eyes are rimmed red and have a faraway look in them. A greasy looking man walks up to her and starts to talk to her but she smiles politely before waving him away. Her smile stays in place until he's far enough away that she lets it fall again.

 ** _"It's a shame I've got to live without you anymore."_**

I drink the last bit of my beer and signal the bartender for another. When the busty blonde places it before me with a smile I simply hand her the money I owe and scoot a few seats closer to her. She waves over the same blonde that gave served my drink and hands her the empty bottle. Instead of giving the brunette another beer and leaving, they start talking.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry." The blonde reaches across the sticky counter to grab the other girl's hand. "Guys are dogs and there isn't anything that we can do about it…" she trails off with a shrug. The other girl, Hinata, nods half-heartedly before answering.

"Ohh Ino, I know they are but," she cuts off with a hiccup. "I just thought maybe this time was different…" she trails off sadly and stared into the empty shot glass near her hand. "I just don't wanna think right now, can you get me another beer?" the blonde, Ino, nods and places her friend another bottle before walking away.

 ** _"There's a fire in my heart, a pounding in my brain, it's driving me crazy…"_**

When I finally work up enough nerve to talk to her, I scoop up my beer and sit heavily in the stool next to her. "Hi, I'm Naruto," I smile softly as I introduce myself. Hinata takes a few seconds to realize I was talking to her before returning a smile and toying uncertainly with the sticker on the bottle.

"Um, I'm Hinata, but I, uh-"

"Wasn't looking for company tonight?" I finish for her. She nods gratefully, a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Well that's fine, but I thought having such a strong looking guy sitting next to you would discourage some of these barflies from hitting on you." I take a swig of my beer. "Promise not to try nothing if you just let me sit here," I barter. I watch as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth before nodding.

 ** _"We don't need to talk about it anymore…yesterday's just a memory, can we close the door?"_**

Hinata and I sat in silence for a few moments until she turns and looks at me with those big blue eyes. "Do you wanna dance?" her voice sounds so small and scared. I stare at her for a moment before standing from my stool and offering her my hand. She lets me lead her to the dance floor and blushes deeper as I guide her left hand to my shoulder and I place my hand on her hip.

 ** _"I just made on mistake, I didn't know what to say when you called me baby…"_**

I chuckle lightly at the adorable squeak she makes as I pull her flush against me and start swaying with her to the music. **_"Don't say goodnight, say you're gonna stay forever…oh, whoa, all the way…"_** I sing into her ear. I hear her sigh and relax against me, so I continue. **_"Can you take me high enough to fly me over, yesterday? Can you take me high enough? It's never over; yesterday's just a memory…"_**

"You actually know this song?" she whispers to me.

"Of course I do, it's one of my favorites," I grin at her and she smiles sadly before looking away. "Do you not like my singing?" I ask. Hinata shakes her head no and refuses to meet my gaze when she speaks again.

"This song just reminds me of someone is all," she closes her eyes as tears threaten to slip down her face. Despite her best efforts, a single tear escapes. I take my hand from here waist and wipe it away gently. She opens her eyes in surprise as I cradle her cheek in my palm and sing to her.

 ** _"I don't want to live without you anymore. Can't you see I'm in misery, and you know for sure I would live and die for you, and I know just what to do when you call me baby…"_**

We dance the rest of the song in silence and she breaks away from me and walks back to the bar before I have a chance to say anything else. Once I get there, I see the blonde Ino has served her two shots of something clear and she drank them both before turning back to me.

"What did you say your last name was again?" Hinata slurs, eyelids drooping slightly.

"I didn't," I rub the back of my head sheepishly looking away from her heated gaze.

"You," she swallows thickly. "You remind me of a little blonde boy I used to know from high school…" she trails off looking into her empty glass longingly. "That used to be our song. That's –hic- who it reminded me of but –hic- I guess it's our song now huh?" she looks up at me with wide eyes. I sigh deeply, take the glass from her hand and put it far away out of her reach.

"What do you remember about him?" I ask softly motioning for her to sit instead of leaning on the bar, swaying slightly.

"Well," she stops and looks at me. "He looked a lot like you, but younger, but then again that was a few years ago that he had moved that I never got to tell him just how I felt about him…" she starts rambling nonsense to herself too low for me to hear so I settle for rubbing her back and keeping her balanced on the stool.

"Hina?" she looks up from her stupor at the sound of her name. "How much of this do you think you'll remember when you sober up?" She stares at me with unfocused eyes and I sigh again. "Uzumaki. My last name is Uzumaki and if I remember correctly yours is Hyuga." She nods recognizing her own last name. "Look, this probably isn't the best way for me to do this, but this is the only way I know I could. Hinata, I'm sorry I left like that. I've owed you an explanation for far too long and I'm an asshole for doing it like this, but I love you. I love you Hinata and I hope someday you can forgive me…" I lean down and kiss her cheek before turning around and walking back out of her life in hopes that she's drunk enough to think it was all just a really bad dream.


End file.
